


Last Christmas

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 一次心理咨询
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 请你跟我读一遍  
> 男主女装情节   
> 有轻微粗口内容  
> OOC  
> 快跑啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1

“请坐，格兰杰小姐”  
“您的伴侣并没有陪您来——冒昧问一句，今天您是想和我聊聊您的伴侣？”  
“不必感到惊讶，‘观察’是我的职业素养的一部分”  
“您说的不和谐，指的是什么方面？”  
“生理，还是心理——”  
“当然，这是不同的”  
“您认为主要是生理方面，更准确地说，指的是‘性’？”  
“抱歉，职业习惯，请您不要介意，这也是看诊的一部分。”  
“所以，能否给我一些有价值的例子来帮您更好的参考？”  
“如果可以，我希望您能详细的讲述一下。”  
“是的，对，我指的是两性生活。” 

赫敏看了看对面坐着的医生，再听到对方再次重复了一遍‘两性生活’之后，不自然地红了脸。

2

“今天是圣诞节，不如聊聊你们去年圣诞节的事情。”  
“对了，您和您的伴侣在去年的这个时候，是不是尚未确认关系。”  
“尚在暧昧期？所以那一天——”  
“发生在办公室？不得不说，听上去，十分开放。”

大约是圣诞节的缘故，整个财政司都是空荡荡的，司长办公室的门是虚掩着的，进门之后，看到德拉科背对着她坐在办公桌后面。  
“你要的文件，我送来了——”  
“如果没什么别的事，那我先——下班了？”赫敏最后三个字咬的比较轻，她不怎么确定对方今天这是在搞什么，她又轻轻地咳嗽了几声之后，才发现对方根本没有理会。  
奇怪，她挑了挑眉，只好主动走了过去，绕过办公桌，尽管赫敏做好了可能会被对方捉弄地心理准备，但在看到德拉科的一刹那，她还是忍不住小声惊呼了起来。

3

“什么——”  
“请等一下，我需要和您确定一下，是他——为您，准备了还是——”  
“您是说，对方‘穿’了‘情趣内衣’。”  
“抱歉，格兰杰小姐，请原谅，我刚刚的失态。”  
“请继续，您能详细地说明当时的情况吗”  
“比如说，他穿着的款式，是您喜欢的颜色吗？”

赫敏不知道该怎么描述，这大约是撰写情色小报记者的色情幻想成了真，她揉了揉眼睛，再三确认了一遍。  
德拉科坐在皮椅上，上半身松松垮垮的挂着他的衬衣，扣子没有几个系好的，所以这让她没办法一眼就看清里面穿着的‘内容’  
他在赫敏惊诧的眼神里，随手扯掉了衬衣剩下的扣子，她看清了——是红色的  
赫敏重复了一遍。

4

“看之前的资料写的是，您的幸运色是——红色。”  
“所以您不认为这是投其所好？”  
“什么——您认为这是他的恶作剧？！”  
“抱歉，是我激动了，我只是觉得——您不该这么随便得出您的结论。”  
“好吧，这么看，你们之间的确是存在一些沟通方面的问题。”  
“不过，言归正传，我还是想进一步了解一下，之后发生的事情。”  
“比如说，除了颜色之外，您可以详细描述一下，对，我指的是‘款式’”  
“有必要，当然有必要了解这个，这也是本次咨询的一部分。”  
“请您不要质疑我的专业能力。”

德拉科的皮肤总是比寻常人要白皙一些，自从工作了之后，他也甚少穿休闲的衣服，多半都是黑白灰三色的正装，偶尔参加一些晚宴，会搭配一些出挑的颜色作为配饰，看起来让人更生动一些。  
不过，赫敏从来没想过他会穿红色，本来德拉科·马尔福穿情趣内衣在她的认知里已经是爆炸般的视觉体验了，更要命的是，他还穿了红色。  
这是——格兰芬多的颜色，赫敏再次瞥了他一眼，是件蕾丝质地的，布面上还缀着些细小的金饰，衬着他常年不见光的肤色，穿起来并不是很突兀，布料很薄，略带血色的乳粒在蕾丝后面若隐若现，加上他并不是什么壮硕的身材，反倒是有一种奇异的美感。  
不过这件内衣，赫敏倒是越看越有些眼熟——

5

“您是说您见过——”  
“对——您之前讲过，你们之前去过一家情趣内衣店。”  
“这么看，他对您的喜好明明是一清二楚。”  
“我并没有胡乱揣测，瞧，您之前不也说过，那件是您亲手丢到他的怀里的——”  
“设身处地的想一下，很少有人为了取悦自己的伴侣可以如此‘牺牲’吧”  
“我并没有开您的玩笑，我只是——调节一下气氛——”  
“这里的壁炉烧的比较热，您可以脱下您的外套。”  
“当然，请您继续——”

如果只是一件情趣内衣，赫敏认为自己还不至于如此失态，更劲爆地内容显然在下面，德拉科敞开地西装裤子里面穿的是一条成套的——内裤。  
情趣内衣，赫敏知道，向来以布料少，露的多著称。  
但是，这仅仅是她的理论认知而已，真的放在了实践领域，比如说此时此刻——  
眼花缭乱的线绳绕在德拉科的腰线上，中间的交叉还坠着一颗耀眼的钻石，不用说，情趣内衣店里可不会买内衣赠钻石——  
这还不是最要命的，因为谁会想到女性的情趣内衣要穿在一个男人身上，而且是一个有着傲人资本的男人身上。赫敏努力让视线偏移‘重点’，但不否认的是，德拉科的性器在她的视线中逐渐撑开了那块小的可怜的布料。  
赫敏不知道该何应付这种场景，她知道自己应该立刻走掉，但是——她在与对方对视的一瞬间，她决定留下来

6

“您心动了——”  
“不必害羞，人之常情。”  
“毕竟——恕我冒昧，从一个男人的角度来说，我认为如果是我的伴侣这样”  
“我也会——”  
“好吧，您继续。”

她坐在对方的办公桌上，面对着衣衫不整的德拉科，她努力地让自己看上去好像在面对一个做错事的下属那般。她沉了沉气，举起魔杖，一点一点地在对方的身上滑动，偶尔挑起来，德拉科身上的内衣带子，而后松手弹回去。整个办公室的安静，反而让发出的一点点声音都在无限地被放大，当然也助长了赫敏心里某处的欲念。她勾着对方的下巴，给了他一个吻，分开的时候，恶意地咬了咬他的下唇。  
德拉科的小声痛呼显然滋生了她的勇气，她的魔杖现在是一根软硬适中的教鞭，起初，她还在犹豫自己是否过火了，但是看到了德拉科带着红晕的脸颊与期待的眼神，她明白了今天的这一切。

7

“您可以喝口水——”  
“这么看是您主导了这场性爱——是吗”

是吗，赫敏不这么认为。  
她摩挲着魔杖变形之后的教鞭，看着德拉科跪坐在办公室豪华松软的地毯上，他在自慰，与其说自慰，倒不如说是一种勾引，他隔着蕾丝布料，揉捏自己的胸口，赫敏就看着原本只是淡粉色的乳粒充血挺立在那片布料后面。当然，德拉科丝毫不放过任何炫耀的机会，他在揉捏自己的性器的时候，不带掩饰地加重了喘气的声音，那颗钻石随着他的摇动，在他的腰间闪着光，但这都比不上他的注视。她‘讨厌’这种赤裸的眼神，就像是一条蛇，始终贪婪地的在窥伺着时机。  
“骚货——”赫敏的‘教鞭’终于甩在了他的胸口，这一刻，她甚至感到了那条红痕是甩在自己的胸乳上，她感到了颤栗。

8

“满意了吗——”

满意了吗，她问对方。  
没有回答，赫敏看了看对方满是红痕的身体，蕾丝布料的绑带有些‘不堪重负’，包括那颗钻石也掉在了一旁，而高潮之后的男性液体，洒在价值不菲的地毯上，她走到对方面前，居高临下教鞭抚摸着对方的脸颊，他灰色眼睛里都是虔诚——

9

“您湿了吗——”

她湿透了  
等了这么久，他终于开口了。  
他站起来，贴着她的呼吸逼问她，赫敏可以看清他的肌肤的纹理，包括那些‘鞭痕’。她被困在他的怀里，被他追问。  
或者说，不需要回答，因为她的腿心的湿润已经让他的性器顺理成章的滑了进来。她被摁倒在他的办公桌上，这让她想到他们的第一次，也是在这里。

10

“想起来了吗——”

她当然记得，她在他的有力的冲撞中不顾一切的尖叫，她伏在他的怀里变得贪得无厌，她开始哀求他，如同此刻一般，她的胸乳被揉捏出各种形状，而他的老二在不断地对她进行毫不留情的鞭挞，她浑身抑制不住的轻颤。

11

“你感受到他了吗——”

赫敏双腿敞开，跨坐在德拉科的身上，后背贴着他的胸膛，发丝汗湿的缠在两个人的交缠的脖颈上，她微微后仰着头，感受着对方的呼吸，任由对方啃咬着她的耳尖。  
感受到了吗  
这样的体位，让他的性器进的贯穿的更深，他抚弄着她的小腹，对着她呵气，要命，他总是喜欢在这种时候说一些放荡不堪的荤话。

12

“您喜欢这样吗——”

不可否认，她喜欢  
她喜欢他在性事中的冲动，她喜欢他粗鲁的揉弄，甚至包括他的脏话，赫敏在对方一次次言语冲击下，喘息，尖叫。  
是的，她可能才是那个‘骚货’。这是她内心最深处的秘密所以她并不会回答  
当然，沉默的好处是——  
德拉科就会继续肆无忌惮地顶撞她，直到她浑身瘫软在对方的怀里。

13

“所以，这么看，最后是他赢了——”

办公室里燃烧着的壁炉偶尔发出‘噼里啪啦’地声音，她闭着眼不着寸缕地窝在对方的怀里，她不想和那双眼睛对视。是的，这次又是他赢了。  
一想到这里，她有些气恼地又从对方的怀抱里挣脱了出来，却又被对方重新揽在了怀里，她有些不敢确定，对方是不是一时性起又要再来一次。

下雪了  
她听到他出声，抬头才看到，远处的尖顶已经是一片白色了，她能听到街道上小孩子的欢乐的吵嚷声。  
Merry Christmas  
德拉科吻在她的额头上。

14

“好了，谢谢您的配合，评估报告过几天会通知您来取”  
“不必客气——”  
“对了，您可以叫我德拉科。”

15

“为什么每年圣诞节，你都要搞这些莫名其妙的——”  
“因为，因为——”

那颗可怜的钻石  
后来变成了他们的求婚钻戒  
德拉科认为这很有纪念意义  
当然这件事赫敏并不知道

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻嘻  
> 马老师要看到一百条夸他的留言
> 
> 圣诞节快乐


End file.
